<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold My Hand by dongguacha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489022">Hold My Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongguacha/pseuds/dongguacha'>dongguacha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Engineer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Ficlet, Fluff fluff and more fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Yearning, hand holding, no angst on this server</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:26:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongguacha/pseuds/dongguacha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>King is done with being dragged around by Ram. He demands he be a proper romantic and hold his GODDAMN HAND FOR CHRIST'S SAKE</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>King/Ram (My Engineer)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hold My Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this purely self-indulgently because they are so so so cute and I love them so so so much. I haven't read the novel, this is just based on my understanding of their characters in the show...  Keep in mind I also wrote this wayyyyy back when episode six came out, and was blissfully unaware of the angst to come lol</p>
<p>Also follow me on tumblr: @dongguacha where I also post these fics</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>King wasn’t even surprised when he felt a familiar grip tighten around his wrist. The day was stumbling towards its end, the sky overcast. He could see the reflection of those rolling clouds in Ram’s eyes, which looked earnestly at him. Ram tugged, insistent, dragging King up from his comfortable seat and half-finished iced coffee. </p>
<p>“Hey! Cool guy! Hey, where-” King began, but he barely had time to grab his bag and the paper he had been reading before he was once again being towed off by Ram. Ram was much stronger than King, who wore a look halfway between a pout and a frown, leading him with little energy. But he couldn’t keep up the pretense of annoyance for long; Ram’s tugging on his arm also tugged the corners of his lips into a small smile.</p>
<p>King looked down at the tattooed arm attached to his own, and his lonely, dangling hand, in woe. Though he admitted he didn’t dislike Ram’s weird habit, he also thought there were definitely better ways to go about this. </p>
<p>To King, Ram’s grip said: ‘I want you with me’’, which sent skips along his heartbeat, but his pressing fingers also kind of hurt. Despite his callousness, King thought he maybe deserved slightly more dignity than to be whisked around like a labrador. Besides, it was just so… so unromantic. King sighed, eyes flicking up to the boy in front of him, breath catching like it did everytime he found mere inches separating them. </p>
<p>He planted his feet firmly into the ground, which wasn’t easy on the smooth concrete of the university paths. “Stop.” Ram jerked to a halt.</p>
<p>Maybe it was the slow onset of night turning the sky pinky orange, or the way Ram looked framed by the hair falling in front of King’s eyes, or, dammit, maybe it was just because it was him, King felt a sudden surge of confidence. He brought his arm up to eye level, Ram’s hand still latched onto his wrist.</p>
<p>“Look, dumbass, hold my goddamn hand and commit to it!” King pulled his arm from Ram, whose grip had now gone slack and now looked as if he was frozen mid-high-five. His smile widened at this uncharacteristic Ram, as King pressed his hand against the other boy’s. Biting the inside of his lip, he folded his fingers down between Ram’s, intertwining their hands.</p>
<p>Ram stared with deep brown eyes and, with a visible intake of breath, folded his fingers down as well. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest, and was sure King could hear it too. Opposite him, King couldn’t hear anything over the thundering of his own heart. </p>
<p>King blushed, eyes moving quickly away from Ram’s as adrenaline was replaced by his usual contained nervous energy. </p>
<p>“I, uh, see? Isn’t this nicer?” he coughed, “Let’s… let’s go!” He gently pulled their arms down to his side, taking a step forward. Ram followed with two steps, leading them again, now at a much more comfortable pace. </p>
<p>The sun was truly setting now. Shafts of rosy, golden light danced between the trees and buildings. King loved the way their hands looked in this light, warm and soft, and the way it coloured Ram’s cheeks. Though he was fairly certain his cheeks were pink for another reason too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope y'all enjoyed~<br/>Stay safe and read lots of fluffy fic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>